


Snowy Romance

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter and Tony get away for a weekend. (Bingo Prompt 05)





	Snowy Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Something nice and light and fluffy this time. Hope you enjoy!

_Peter giggles as he jumps onto the giant bed, bouncing happily. Tony watches him fondly as he sets their bags against the closet door before rubbing his hands together. “Satisfactory?” he questions with amusement. He sits up, hair mussed and hanging in his face more than normal. He’s beautiful and breath-taking._

_“I love this bed,” he whispers, widening his eyes comically. Tony snorts._

_“Come on, help me unpack. Then you can roll around it all you want.” Peter kicks his boots off and wiggles his toes._

_“Preferably with you.” He grins over his shoulder at him_

_“Always with me, baby.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel all warm and fuzzy now. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
